Problemas por Inquisidores
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Como se sintieron Ezra y Sabine con la llegada de estos nuevos Inquisidores, durante la misión en el episodio de always two there are, este fic es como un escenas eliminadas que hice, disfrutenlo


**Hola chi s perdon por no escribir ningún fanfic la escuela me quita tiempo pero ya estoy aquí, este fic está inspirado en el episodio de Always two there are, el episodio me encanto, aunque medio le entendí algunos diálogos aun me falta acabar ese curso de ingles, bueno nos leemos abajo.**

Los rebeldes caminaban, en busca de lo que tenían que encontrar, que al parecer era unas cajas, en los pasillos había varias cosas tiradas, entre ellas cables viejos, Sabine quien era quien llevaba la linterna, vio un buen muro que no tenia abolladuras, la madaloriana comenzó a acercarse y saco de su cinturón una pintura naranja y comenzó a rociarla, los rebeldes se dieron cuenta de esto, pero aun tenían a Chopper que tenía su propia luz, así que siguieron caminando, Ezra se detuvo un poco para decirle a Sabine algo.

-Sabine date prisa- con eso el dio algunos pasos hacia al frente. Sabine logro oír a Ezra pero no le hizo mucho caso, quería terminar su obra, ya estaba a punto de terminar solo faltaban unos pequeños retoques, cuando de repente logro escuchar un pequeño rechinido viniendo de una parte donde habían escombros, se levanto y con la linterna apunto hacia donde provenía el sonido no veía nada extraño, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo rápido temerosa-Hey-era Ezra .

-¡Ezra!- reclamo la artista, con eso se apresuro a caminar, el padawan solo miro hacia donde había mirado la ojicafe, no vio nada y siguió a Sabine.

-Sabine, espera, que te sucede?-pregunto el peliazul preocupado.

-Como que me pasa, me asustaste-dijo enojada.

-No era mi intención pero estabas tardando demasiado.

-Y por eso tenias que haber usado la fuerza para mover un objeto y causar que rechinara-reclamo ella señalándolo.

-Que yo no use la fuerza para mover algún objeto, solo te toque el hombro porque estabas distraída buscando algo con la linterna-explico el ojiazul.

-No mientas, quien mas pudo haber hecho ese ruido?-dijo en un tono un poco sarcástico.

-No lo se, pero yo no fui, créeme jamás seria mi intención asustarte y menos en un lugar como este que es algo escalofriante.

-Claro...- con eso ella comenzó a caminar más rápido, para ir con Chopper, Ezra solo suspiro, y siguió caminando.

…

Ezra y Sabine tenían que ir por Chopper, pero en lugar de encontrar al droide, solo encontraron a una nueva inquisidora y para empeorar las cosas también había otro nuevo inquisidor, que ahora los seguían, mientras Sabine se apresuraba a abrir una de las puertas para lograr escapar, Ezra veía como la inquisidora se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos, la madaloriana logro abrir la puerta.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- el chico no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, pero sintió como si sus pies estuvieran pegados, la inquisidora lo había detenido, de repente sintió una pequeñas pinzas, eran los droides de la inquisidora tomándolo de los pies, comenzando a jalarlo, la artista se dio cuenta de esto-¡No!-grito y empezó a correr en dirección hacia el, para ayudarlo, vio como se liberaba de unos droides, ella estaba a unos pocos metros de el.

-¡Sabine! ¡Corre!- con eso prendió su sable y con el daño la cerradura de la puerta, para que no pudieran ir tras la ojicafe.

-¡Ezra!-golpeo la puerta pero ya era tarde no había como abrirla, se quito su casco y le comenzaron a brotar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos-No…- susurro, aun lograba escuchar lo que ocurría, escucho un sable de luz chocar, imagino lo peor y lloro un poco más, pero escucho a la inquisidora decir que Ezra podía servir.

-Ve a buscar a la chica- logro escuchar de la inquisidora.

-¡No!-logro escuchar la voz de Ezra.

-Tu y yo tendremos una charla- logro escuchar eso de la inquisidora.

Sabine reacciono, se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, se puso su casco, iba a ayudar a Ezra, no iba a dejar que lo mataran, no iba a dejar que la encontrara el inquisidor y sobre todo no dejaría que el sacrificio de Ezra no valiera la pena. Con eso comenzó a correr para buscar a Zeb.

…

Ahora el Quinto hermano había capturado a Sabine cuando la encontró inconsciente gracias a unos explosivos, ya la había dejando junto a Ezra, la artista se sentía de lo peor, su plan era rescatar a Ezra, y ahora no podía ayudarlo, tal vez si debió llamar a Kanan como lo sugirió Zeb pero su orgullo en parte no la dejo, mientras los dos inquisidores hablaban a lo lejos.

-Ezra…-dijo la ojicafe, el padawan salió de sus pensamientos y volteo hacia ella -Yo en verdad lo siento.

-Que porque lo sientes?-le pregunto el peliazul.

-Porque te arriesgaste por mi, para que no me capturaran, y ahora yo ni siquiera pude devolverte el favor.

-Sabine yo… soy el que debe disculparse, tal vez no fue una de mis mejores ideas dañar la cerradura, y dejarte allá, pero sabía que nos dejarían de seguir si alguien fuera capturado, sabía muy bien que me querían a mí, un padawan fácil de manipular-dijo cabizbajo.

-Ezra eso no es cierto-la madaloriana iba a continuar pero vio que los Inquisidores dejaron de hablar, de repente sonó el comunicador era Zeb haciéndose pasar por el comandante meiloorun.

… **..**

Ahora el sable del quinto hermano estaba a unos centímetros del cuello de Sabine, Ezra se apresuro a hablar, comenzó a decirle al comandante que trajera como refuerzo a Kanan y Ahsoka, con eso ya había confirmado que conocían a la Jedi, el inquisidor apago su sable y empujo a Sabine a un lado de Ezra, la artista se levanto un poco y miro al inquisidor muy molesta, detestaba que la usaran para que una persona hablara, la ojiacafe sabía muy bien que eso funcionaba con Ezra, luego miro al peliazul, de una forma preocupada, sabía que eso lo había asustado a él y a ella.

… **.**

Ahora ya estaban caminando hacia el lugar donde quedaron verse con Kanan y Ahsoka, claro que ellos no iban a llegar. Sabine se acerco un poco a Ezra para hablar con el .

-No era necesario que hablaras de Ahsoka-dijo mirándolo un poco serio.

-Ella, la inquisidora me había preguntado sobre Ahsoka antes de que llegaras, sintió el miedo y la preocupación, ya no podía seguir fingiendo, además no podía verte morir.

-Pudiste haber cerrado los ojos.

-No podía, entiéndeme, no podía perder a mi mejor amiga.

-Creí oír que Ahsoka era tu mejor amiga- dijo en el mimo tono de antes.

-Que?, Ahsoka es solo una amiga, no es mi mejor amiga, es como si fuera una hermana mayor para mi, me agrado porque jamás había convivido con otra persona que fuera una jedi, solo hablaba con Kanan, y Ahsoka solo me da unos consejos de cómo sostener el sable y como concentrarme mejor.

-¿Así?

-Si, además la vemos a veces muy poco ella es como si fuera otra maestra para mi, ella solo me cuenta lo de la guerra de los clones y me cuenta sobre su maestro, pero no estamos saliendo, ni nada, y… espera acaso estas celosa?-pregunto muy curioso.

-No lo estoy-dijo un poco nerviosa-solo pensé que tu y ella eran mejores amigos o salian de cualquier forma no tenias que confirmar que conocías a Ahsoka.

-¿Tenias alguna mejor idea?, el Inquisidor te iba a matar si no le decía al "comandante meiloorun" que trajera como refuerzo a Kanan y Ahsoka- eso ultimo hizo un poco mas de ruido. Que logro que el Inquisidor oyera.

-Ya dejen de hablar- dijo en un tono algo fuerte, empujo un poco a Sabine para que caminara mas rápido, Ezra lo miro enojado, el Quinto hermano solo lo ignoro. El padawan odiaba que tratara a su mejor amiga así, se decía así mismo que el Inquisidor tenia suerte, de que el no tuviera el sable en sus manos o hubiera comenzado una lucha, por haber fastidiado a Sabine de esa forma.

 **Y con eso termina la historia, espero que les haya gustado, lamento en serio no escribir , tuve muchas tareas y todo eso, lo bueno es que no reprobé, asi que aun puedo escribir y comprar comics :D**

 **También quiero darles un anuncio importante, ya tengo canal en Youtube, y si es que se puede subiré videos de Star wars rebels con su subtitulos en español, para que puedan entenderle a los episodios, el enlace del canal será compartido en mi pagina de Facebook, aquí:** **Saraha-Sting-632287086899836/?fref=ts**

 **Ahí encontraras el enlace del canal, también puedes ver mis dibujos en la pagina de Facebook, que seguro les encantaran.**

 **Por ahora no se cuando subiré otra historia, pero bueno veré si me llega la inspiración.**

 **Se despide Saraha Sting**

 **Adiós rebeldes.**


End file.
